Love at first sight!
by love2loveu38 R5Family
Summary: This is my take on what should have happen on Brenda and Dylan's first date. I don't own any of the names the credit goes to the writers and producers of Beverly Hills 90210.


**Brenda Comes home to get a break from acting and meets with her Family what will happen when everyone knows she is back it has been 25 years since she has been back.. This is my First Beverly Hills 90210 story so please commit.**

**I do not own any of the names I give credit to the writers of Beverly Hills 90210.**

**Chapter one **

**Family and Friends**

As Brenda waits for the plane to lane at the Lax airport she is wondering how Brandon will act knowing she is back in town along with the rest of the gang. When Brenda started walking to where the gate was to pick up her things she heard her name being called and when she turned around she saw David standing there and he ran up to her and hugged her and said it has been far too long since I have seen you wow you look great . Hi David how are you doing? Am good so what brings you back to the states?

Well I have needed some long overdue break from London and I am not sure how long I will be in town. So what brings you to the airport well am just getting back from China and heading home to Donna and the kids. Wow how is my dear best friend doing? Well they are all doing great am on my way to the peach pit to meet them would you like a ride and you can come see everyone Brandon , Steve, Janet , Nat, Kelly, Dylan they all will be there am sure that sounds great thanks David.

When David got the car parked at the peach pit he looked at Brenda and said does anyone know you were coming home Bren? No they all think am still in London. Hmm than maybe I will call Donna and have her come to me and we can surprise her first. That sounds great let's do it , David waited for Donna to answer her phone , Hi Baby are you on your way home I sure do miss you so much yes am on my way home but I need you to do something for me can you come out back of the peach pit and see if my car is alright and nothing has happen to it since I left it there okay baby with everyone looking at Donna as she got up walking to the back door of the peach pit , Surprise baby David your home wow I can't believe your home and there is something else I have for you and what is that Surprise Donna ….Brenda your home oh my god London has done you good wow you look good I can't wait for everyone to see you as Donna and David holding hand and Donna has Brenda's hand they all walked back in to the peach pit Donna yelling hey everyone guess who is home ..They all said David is home with Brenda hiding behind David she popped out behind him and Said hey guys OH MY GOD BRENDA you are home Brendon came running up to her and hugging her I missed you sis why didn't you tell me you were coming I would of picked you up if I have known, When a half smile I didn't know until today that I was coming Brendon let me in there I want a hug to you are not the only one who has missed your sister, HI Steve how you been ? I am great and you look real good Bren thanks "If you were not Brandon's sister I would have dated you years ago Steve you haven't changed any, Yea I have I want you to meet my wife Janet Hi Janet it's nice to meet you .Nice to meet you to, HI Brenda as she turned her head she saw Kelly standing there and she really didn't want to say hi but she did anyways Hi Kelly it's nice to see you.

Chapter 2

So Brendon what the hell is going on out here with everyone yelling? Hey D guess who is home than Dylan looked and saw David hey man how you been and when you get back I just got back today just than Brenda and Donna came in walking to the just of the gang and Brenda stopped in her tracks and saw Dylan standing there talking to David she hasn't seen Dylan since he left London and David say hi baby what took you guys so long sorry just than Dylan turned around and he fault his heart stopped when he Saw His Bren standing there who he hasn't seen since he left her hurt and sad in London.

Hi Bren how are you doing? HI Dylan am good .So Bren what brings you back to the states well guys I have some news for you all and I am glad that you all are here so that way I don't have to say this but once everyone sat down around the table. Hey Nat can we have some serves here on my way Brandon

Oh my god My Brenda is back hi Nat how are you honey am good I have missed you so what brings you back home well Nat I have miss your mega Burgers and Fries and milk shakes . aww a woman to my heart I will get you order does that go with everyone else yes Nat all the same all away around okay I will put the order in now and bring your drinks right out . Thanks Nat.

Okay Bren please tells us what is going on okay Bran I will tell. I was attacked in London and hurt pretty bad so I wanted to be around my family. Bren what the hell you mean you were attacked well I was on my way back to my house and there was someone following me and they hit me from behind and I was raped four times and they hurt me inside and out and I have some broken ribs and a couple punkish lungs and I was hit in the head a few times so they wanted me to see a specialist to make sure that it didn't mess my brain any and they found a doctor her in the states.

**This Chapter is short its Brenda's thoughts about what the gang will think after she just told them what happen in London.**

Chapter 3

Brenda was looking at everyone faces with tears in their eyes she knew that when she told them her Brother and Dylan would be very angry and demand the names of those guys that hurt her.

Brenda knew that she was home with the people who loved her and care about her and will protect her from anyone who want to her. So with that being said she looked back at her friends she was ready to answer their questions.

Chapter 4

Bren when did this attack happen and why didn't you call me I would of come and got you and brought you home. Bran look it happened two days ago and when I got done the police said I could go home and see my family and they would call me if they found any suspects. I knew that if I had called you Bran you would have dropped everything and you would be on the first flight to London and I knew I was on my way to you. Look I am sorry guy with tears in her eyes everyone said at the same time Bren we love you and we will make sure you are safe and no one can hurt you again ever with that being said they all looked at Dylan because they wanted to make sure that he knew that goes for him as well.

Hey am not going to hurt Bren again because in all these years I know that only one person has my heart and soul is Brenda Walsh and even if we are not together I wouldn't want to see her hurt again. Okay D we just wanted to make sure. Brenda are you alright you look pale; I think I need to head to my hotel and get some rest it's been a long day. Bren you want me to take you there sure thanks Bran I need to stop by David car and get my stuff okay sis. Well guys I will see you all later I love you all and its nice meeting you Janet. Same here Brenda.

As Brandon followed his sister to the car to get her stuff he knew that she was in pain Bren are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital to get checked out. No Bran I just need rest and if I need to go to the hospital I you will be the first one I will call alright.

As the gang sat thinking about what Brenda had just said to them they were sad and wanting to do everything they can to her there friend safe. David and Donna where the first to said say thing , look guys Bren really needs our support and love and strength right now to get through this and I think that we should all try to keep a close eye on her. I agree with you Donna and David because Bren does not look good right now and I think she is still not telling else something but when she is ready am sure she will let us know. Well guys I am heading out myself I haven't been home and I want to see my kids and I need some time with my Donna. Alright David man see you later bye. Hey D what are you going to do tonight. Am not sure I think later I might call Bren and see if I can talk with her since I haven't talked to her in a long time, D just don't get her stress out Steve that is the last thing I want to do is stress her out believe it or not I really do love her and need her in my life just as much as she needs me in her life. I know you love her D I guess we all have known since high school that you were her soul mate and she was your soul mate D even with the break ups you to always belong together and we all knew that . Thanks Steve. Look thanks for the talk man no problem D and before you go let me say to you and Kelly. First Kelly if Dylan wants to try and get Bren back you should not stand in his way of that because I know that you still want Dylan but the truth is Kelly Dylan will always be Bren's soul Mate. Steve I know I seen how Dylan feels for Bren and I feel real bad that I hurt their relationship before. Good now for you Dylan go and get your soul mate and you better not mess it up this time because if you do you will have to answer to me if you hurt Bren again am I clear with the both of you. Yes Steve, good is going home to my wife see you all later.

Bran thanks for dropping me off at my hotel no problem Bren I just wish you would come with me but I know that you won't so I don't see trying to make you but I will call you later and check on you okay Bran I love you and thanks again. Your welcome and love you too if you need me call me alright. Bye

Brandon watched his sister walking into the hotel and can't believe his sister was attack like that and wonder what else she is not telling him about what happen because he can read her like an open book but he knew when she was ready she would come to him about it. But until than he will keep a close eye on her. He was about to drive off and his phone went off he looked down and saw the number opened his phone … Hi D what's up? I just wanted to get your opinion on something if you have time yea I got time what is up well I was thinking that I want to get your sister back and finally ask her to be with me forever and in time ask her to marry me. Well D the only thing I can say it's about time that you tell my sister how you really feel and get everything out in the open and go from there. Thank you B that is what I think am going to do I will talk to you later am going to call Bren later and talk with her. Later D.

Chapter 5

Bren forget where she was when her hotel phone was ringing Hello Hi Bren did I wake you know I just woke up what time is it, umm its 8pm wow I guess I did sleep so what's up Dylan well Bren I was wondering if you would let me come by so we can talk I promise I won't upset up or try to stress you out. I guess you can Dylan that would be fine am in room 315 okay thanks I will see you in about 20 minutes would you like me to bring some pizza and drinks sure that would be great see you in 20 than bye Bren bye Dylan.

Brandon pulled up in his drive to find Kelly waiting on him and he turns the car off and gets out and walks to her , hey Kelly what are you doing here ? I wanted to know if I can talk to you a minute sure Kelly come on it and we can talk. So what is on your mind Kelly well Brandon I have been wondering how to talk to Brenda about what happen between me and Dylan because I know that when I saw her early at the peach pit she looked like she could kill me. Look Kelly right now is not the best time to talk to my sister knowing that she is sick and I really don't want her stressed out right now so if you cared anything about my sister you would just let this go because there is no sense on bring the past up what is done is done. But if I find out you went and bothered her with this and upset her you will have a lot more to worry about than my sister being pissed at you do you understand what I am telling Kelly. Yes Brandon I do and I will respect what you have said to me thank I will be leaving now. Okay thank you for stopping bye.

While Brenda was getting dress she heard a knock on her door and it scared her and she yelled be right there as she walked to the door she looked in the hole to see who it was and she saw Dylan standing there she opened the door .Hi Dylan how are you tonight, am doing fine thanks would you like to come in our stand out in the hall she said with a smile on her face. No Bren I would like to come in as he walked in she shot the door and they walked to the table and sat down. So Bren what I came here to talk to you about is that I know we have a lot to talk about, what do you mean Dylan well Bren first I know that I have really hurt you bad in the years first in high school than in London but when I left I really didn't explain what was going on and even at high school when cheated on you with Kelly , the real reason is that I got so close to you that it really scared me and I wasn't sure how to handle it and so when you left for Paris I wasn't even sure how I would do without you and I know that don't give me the right to treat you like I did and to hurt you that badly, and instead of telling you the truth about me and Kelly we just let it happen for months and didn't even think once about how it would look and with me pushing you and pushing you to break up with me that was the only way I knew I would get you mad enough to do it and when it happen that same night I went to Kelly's house and you know the rest on that part. But when it came down time to graduation high school and at the senior breakfast I was looking in the year book and saw our photo together JR year I knew than I was not really over you and I still deeply loved you I knew that you were still very pissed at me even when you told your dad to come to my house to get me when my dad past away I knew than I had made a mistake choosing Kelly over you and how I came to that point was when I walked in your room and saw that everything that I had gave you and our photos taken down it really broke my heart Bren . But when you were fixing to leave for London and you came to my house and told me that you still loved me and always will and we made love I knew that you and me would not be the same. Bren say something wow Dylan I can't believe that I would hear you finally tell me the truth and I can't believe that all this time I was wondering why you would do something that hurtful to me knowing that I have been there for you from day one with everything that has been going on with you starting with your father and your mother and your drinking and you pushing me away I have even taking your yelling at me. But Dylan why wait until now to tell me all this stuff for and how you fault? Bren when we were in London I knew if I was ever going to get u back I needed to be honest with myself and to get my life together and to tell you the real reason why I left you in London is because I knew that Kelly and your Brother were getting married and that I thought she was in my life for some reason so I went to see and when I called my mom she said that it wasn't Kelly who was my Soul Mate it is you Brenda Walsh and you always will be. I just want to be a part of your life if we don't get back together or not I want to be in your life Bren if you will let me.

Dylan I am not really sure what to say but all I can say is that you have to give me time to figure out what I want, okay Bren I can do that but I want to ask you one more question, what is that Dylan, Bren do you love me still or have I lost the right to even ask you that? Dylan to answer your question yes I do love you very much always will because I believed that you are my soul mate and when you left you took a piece of my heart and soul with you and I never been the same since then to be honest with you Dylan everything in my life up to now has been a mess because I never in my dreams thought I would be face to face with you again after all these years I never wanted to come back here because I knew this day was coming where we would have to sit down and talk about the past and so that way we both can move on with our lives but the one thing I can't understand Dylan is why me when you clam you love me so much and am your soul mate why treat me so badly and push me away like you have?

Chapter 6

Brenda I am so sorry for everything I believed that I was getting so scared for my feelings that I have for you and that I was scared to take the next step in our relationship because Bren I was only 17 years old and we had are whole life head of us and I believe that is the reason why I pushed you away and left you when things got too hard for me. Dylan thank you for opening up to me and I am not sure where we go from here but am sure on one thing, and what is that Bren, I love you Dylan and need you and I want to feel safe again and when I am with you am feel safe in your arms, Bren am here for you if you want me to be because I love you too and that won't ever change,

The phone was ringing it and scared Bren and she looked down and it was Brandon calling Hello Bran how are you doing? Am alright I was calling to check on you before I went to bed I just got in from the peach pit and everyone was asking about you. You can tell them am doing alright and that I will call them later on. Okay Bren well I love you and have a good night and say hello to D for me and if you need anything call me. Alright Bran and I love you too.

Bran said to say hi but I didn't know how late it is would you stay for a while and hold me so maybe I can sleep without feeling scared because god knows that I need sleep right now. Bren if that is what you need I sure can stay let's get the lights off and clean up and where do you want to sit or lay so you can sleep, my bed would be fine ,Yea lets go let me make sure the door is locked and we can go lay down I will meet you there Dylan am getting tired, Okay Bren when Bren got to the bed she got into her night sleep were and got covered up and left the light on for Dylan and when he came in he say Bren laying there waiting on him he got undress and got into bed and wraps his arms around Bren and she lean in and gave him a kiss and whispered I love you Dylan and thank you for staying with me. I love you too Bren and your welcome I would do anything for you and he put his lips on hers and gave a her a kiss and he didn't want to stop so he pulled back up and put his head to the pillow and closed his eyes and they both had fallen asleep in each other's arms and stayed like that all night long.

The next morning Brenda woke up to the phone Hello Hi Bren did I wake you Yes you did what you need Kelly I was wondering if we can talk today. Kelly am not going anywhere today am hurting to bad right now all I want to do is lay in bed can we talk later, sure Bren I will call later go back to sleep okay thanks Kelly Bye , Bren you look stressed what's wrong that was Kelly she wanted to talk and I just want to stay in bed and not be bothered today ,Bren I have an idea if you want to hear it , sure you could come and stay with me and we won't be bother there I will make sure of it. Let me think about it I will get back to you on that if that is alright. Yes that is alright Bren but am fixing to head so that way I can clean the house and get food in there in case you want to stay and also go talk to Bran about this as well because if anyone is going to know where you are that would be him. Okay Dylan am going back to sleep okay Bren I love you and I will be back later, I love you too bye.

Chapter 7

Brenda got up looking around and wondering what she wanted to do about what Dylan Had asked her and she knew that she loved Dylan with all her heart but moving in when he again would be a big step since the last time she moved with him things were very hard and they were fighting a lot. Brenda jumped when she heard her cell ring and when she opened Hello Hey Bren how is you doing? Am doing alright I just got up and was fixing to go for a walk and go shopping would you like to come with me sure I can come by and pick you up okay I will be there in 10 minutes okay Bye Bren Bye Donna. Brenda closed her phone and got dressed and grabbed her stuff and keys and walked down to the lobbies and waited for Donna to get there and Brenda dialed Brandon cell Hi Bran I just wanted to see if you wanted to get some lunch with me this afternoon me and Donna are going shopping and I can meet you at the peach pit at 2pm if you are free than just give me a call if you can do it. Just when Brenda close her cell it rang, Hello Bren I got your message and I would love to have lunch with you I will meet you there at 2pm okay Bran I will see you there and how are you doing Bren, am doing alright so far really I just needed some air and get some more stuff since I left most of my stuff in London, Bran we can talk about this when we get to together. Alright talk to you later.

Hey Donna Hi Bren so where do you want to go shopping at well lets hit Hollywood drive and go from there what time do you need to be at your class today. I have class at 2 okay that will be great I have to meet Bran at the peach pit at 2 so if you can drop me off there on your way to school okay that sounds like a plan.

Hi B where you at? Hey D am at the school I am fixing to head out because am meeting Bren at the peach pit because she wants to get something to eat and talk, Okay so how did the talk with Bren go last night did you to work things out, well we did do some talking and I stay with her last night and while I was there Kelly called this morning and Bren had that stress look on her face you that look right, yea I do what did she want did Bren say, Yea she said Kelly wanted to talk to her, well I know that yesterday Kelly came by my house and wanted to talk to me because she wanted to know how she should could go about talking to Bren about what happen between you and her cheating on Bren behind back. Well leave it to Kelly to want to start more drama with Bren. Well D I know one thing she is not going to stress my sister out because she has enough to worry about and to make things worst I know that Bren is still hiding something from us I know B I can sense that myself but am not going to push her to talk to me about it, well D I really need to run I told Bren I would meet her at the peach pit at 2 and its time for me to head there now can we talk later about what we need to do about Kelly I agree, Bye B Bye D.

Bren it was so nice to go shopping with you and spending time with you and I want you to know that if you need to talk you know you can call me anytime. I know Donna thank you and you are my best friend and I love you for that they were rudely interrupted when they heard Bren's cell going off Hello Kelly what do you want Hi Bren I want to talk to you please, Look Kelly I have nothing to say to you right now and that I wish you would stop calling me and asking to talk to me because I don't need the stress right now why can't you understand that , Donna saw Bren's face and said hang up Bren please you are looking pale again Donna took Bren's cell and hanged it up on Kelly. Bren is going into the peach pit to see if Bran was there to have him come out her to get you and your stuff stay here alright. Okay Donna I will wait for you to come back. Hey Bran can you come to my car and help me with Bren because she got a call and she is now looking pale okay Donna lets go now so I can get to my sister, Donna who called Bren that got her so upset and pale again, It was Kelly I took Bren's cell and hung up on her am not sure what Kelly's problem is but she needs to lay off Bren before she ends up in the hospital. Hey Bren Hi Bran come on we are taking you back to the hotel we can order in I think you would feel better than being her right now okay Bran lets go .Thanks Donna I will call you later to check on you when I am done with class alright Donna.

Dylan finally made it to his house when he got there Kelly was waiting for him on the door steps. What the hell are you doing here Kelly don't you think you done an enough. What do you mean Dylan because I just came her to talk with you I really miss you and talking to you. Look Kelly I don't want you around me right now I have thing I need to do and I have plans so can you leave. What since Bren has come back to town now you don't have time with me are you going to say that there is still nothing between us since she has come back. Damn it Kelly we have not been together in year and what gives you the right to say anything to me about Bren you know from the start that Brenda has always had my heart and always will and as for you and me I chose you because I was scared of my relationship with Brenda was getting to close and so I cheated on her with you because I didn't know how to handle it back than and as for now I can say that I will never ever leave her side because I have always loved Brenda even when I was with you and what happen in the past Brenda does know because I have told her everything and I be damn if you mess things up for us again because Kelly if truth be known you have always wanted everything that Brenda has and you can't stand for her to be happy even when we were in high school so the best thing for you to do is to leave Brenda alone. Now if you don't mind please leave I have nothing else to say to you. Dylan I love you and I can't believe that you would say you never loved me but that is alright you belong with Brenda and I will not stand in your way and she turn and walked to her car and left.

Bren are you sure that you don't want to move in with me I could help you and take care of you until you are able to take care of your self . Bran that is what I wanted to talk to you about Dylan has asked me to move in with him where I can get peace and no one can bother me if I don't want to talk to them I don't have to . I wanted to get your advice and see what you think I should do because Bran I do love Dylan and we talked last night until about 3 am this morning and I believe that I want to give us another try because he has always had my Heart and soul and I want to find a way to get my Dylan back.

Bren I believe that you and Dylan should have your chance to be happy again because even when you were gone and Dylan was with others I knew that he wanted his Brenda back because when I went to his house he still had your photo on his desk which stayed there even when he was with Kelly and I did hear him tell her that he still loves you and that won't ever change so I think you should do it Bren because I truly believe that you are safe when you are with Dylan and I know he won't hurt you again.

Thanks Bran that means a lot to me so not to be rude but I do think I need to rest now the pain meds I took are kicking in and I don't want to leave you sitting here by yourself when I am sleeping. Bren I am going to stay her with you because I would feel better knowing someone is with you right now since Kelly has been calling you so much stressing you out. Okay if Dylan calls please wake me up so I can let him know I want to come and stay with him. Alright Bren just go lay down and I will be here when you wake up. Okay thanks Bran I love you, I love you Bren too. Brandon watched his sister walk to the bed and lay down and it didn't take her long to fall asleep, Brandon picked his cell phone and dialed Dylan's cell. Hi B everything alright with Bren, Yea am at the hotel with her we didn't get to eat at the peach pit because Kelly called Bren's phone while she was with Donna and got Bren upset and she got pale again so I took her back to the hotel. Where is Bren now, D she is sleeping I am worried because if she don't get a back from this stress she is going to be in the hospital. I know B I did ask her last night to move in with me so I can take care of her and she said that she would think about it and I also told her that no one would bother if she is at my house because if they do I will kick them out and they won't come back I really do want my Bren back. I know you do Dylan and I hope that as well because I know how you feel about my sister and I know how she feels about you Dylan so let's try to make this happen and get my sister to your house where I know she will be safe. B that is the best plan you have come up with in a long time.

Bran Dylan hold on Bren calling me I think she had a nightmare Bren am right her baby what is wrong are you alright, Bran will you call Dylan I need him please hold on be right back. Hey D you still there, Yea what is wrong with Bren, Man she needs you get your but here now okay. Am on my way now later B, Okay see you when you get here.

Bren Dylan is on his way honey are you alright, am just scared because I think Kelly wants me out of the picture because I think she knows me and Dylan want each other still and she wants nothing more than to hurt me again. Bren she won't come anywhere near you because I am going to make damn sure that don't happen, be right back Bren I think Dylan is here, Hey where is she, She is in the bedroom okay be right back as Dylan walked to the bedroom he can feel that Bren was uneasy he pushed open the door and walked in. Hi Bren Baby is here oh Dylan can you please get me out of here I want you to bring me somewhere safe please. Okay baby let's get your stuff ready and I will have Brandon follow us to my house alright, okay Dylan. Brandon yea Dylan can you follow me to my house with Bren she wants to leave now. Okay let's do it just as they were checking Brenda out her phone started ring and Brandon answered it , Hello can I talk to Brenda Walsh please, Can I ask who is calling sure my name is Michael Wood am the officer that helped Brenda in London, Hi Michael am Brenda's twin brother it's nice to meet you my sister is resting right now is there something I can help you with, Yea I just wanted to let her know that the case against the guy that raped her is now in jail and he got 4 years in prison for what he did to your sister and also we got the report back from the hospital stating that Brenda need to see a doctor right way because the report says that when this guy beat Brenda in the head she could get a tumor on her brain and they wasn't to run a scan so that way they can rule it out. Okay Michael I will have my sister call you when she gets up. Okay thank you Michael .Brandon hang up the cell phone and looked at Dylan that was officer Michael woods because he wanted to let Bren know that the man that attacked her is getting 4 years and that Brenda needs to see a doctor because they think that Brenda might have a tumor on brain. Okay I can see what I can do to get her there.

Bren the officer from London called and wanted me to tell you that the guy that attacked you got 4 years in prison and that you need to go to the doctor to have your brain checked because you were hit pretty hard and that want to make sure that you are really alright. Dylan I will call Donna's dad in the morning and set up an appointment to be checked out so now you can call my Brother and tell him you talked me into it she says with a little smile. Bren what is wrong with you because you seem like you are not feeling well am needing to take a bath so if you don't mind am going to go run some water , Dylan watched Bren walk to the bathroom and he called Brandon back to let him know that Bren is going to call Dr. Martin in the morning. Hello Dylan what is going on, everything worked out and she will call Dr. Martin in the morning and she didn't even put up a fight with me, that is good am glad to hear that so where is she I would like to talk to her, B she is taking a bath and she looked at me funny it's like she is hiding something I think am going to try and see what I can get out of her , alright but keep me up dated so I won't worry , sure thing B talk to you later.

Bren are you alright in there yea Dylan I will be out in a minute. What do you feel like eating tonight what every you want is alright Dylan?

Donna was about to call Brenda when Kelly showed up jumping Donna because she told Brenda to hang up the phone. Donna why would you do that to me this morning when I was talking to Brenda for all I wanted to do is let her know that Dylan and I are not fully over. What do you mean not fully over Kelly? Well I went to his house today and he told me that he still loved me and that he is only feeling sorry for Brenda and thought it was best if he helped her. Kelly I think you are a slut and all you want to do is break up people who are happy because you can't hate seeing them happy you been like that since high school and you hated to see Brenda happy with Dylan. Donna its true oh really well we will see about that am going to call Dylan and I will ask him what is going on and then we will see what he says because if he loves you than why is he feeling bad for Brenda for and why are you to not together if you both like each other than it shouldn't matter if Brenda is her or not.

Dylan is ready to get something to eat how about the peach pit, which sounds great Bren lets go. Dylan here is a thought why don't we call the gang and have dinner with everyone it's a while since we did that how does that sound to you. Bren that is a great idea lets it. Okay you call the guys and I will call the woman. Brenda dialed Donna and well waiting for her to answer... Hi Bren what's up, you want to come have dinner with me and Dylan and the rest of the gang at the peach pit. Sure I will meet you there I need to talk to you and Dylan anyways. Okay Donna see you than .Brenda called Andrea to see if she wanted to come , Hi Andrea oh my god Bren how are you doing how is London , am good Andrea I am in town and wanted to know if you want to come to the peach pit for dinner with the gang and we can do some catching up. Sure I will be there great see you then. Hey Dylan you get the guys' yea everyone will be there great let's go if you are ready. Bren yea Dylan can I ask you something sure what is it are you happy with being with me at my house? Why would you ask me that for Dylan, I just wanted to know Bren that's all? Yes Dylan is very happy with being here with you I love you Dylan and I feel safe with you. Does that answer your question, yes it does thank you Brenda lean in to kiss Dylan and they started hugging and Dylan whispers I love you too Bren always have.

Hello everyone as Dylan and Brenda walked into the peach pit to sit down Andrea ran to Brenda. Wow girl you look great and I see London has treated you good on how you look. Thanks Andrea you look good yourself. Let's go sit down, Steve and David and Donna and Janet all Gave Bren a group hug and then sat down. Hey Nat can we get some service here coming Brandon. There is my sweet Bren how you feeling honey, am good Nat thank you, But am ready for my mega burger and fries and milk shake okay and what about the rest of you the same as Bren here, you know us all too well Nat. I should do you are all my family, be back in a few with all you guys order.

Hey Dylan can we talk a minute outside please, sure Donna lets go be right back Bren, as Dylan and Donna walked outside everyone wonder what that was about and started talking. So Steve when are you going to bring Mattie to see me how about we make plans for Saturday for an outing, that sounds great. So Bren how long is in the states for? Well Andrea am here to stay that is wonderful to hear I sure did miss you and I am glad your back, so how is Hannah doing, oh my god she is in the middle school at west Beverly and she loves, that is great as well I can't wait to meet her, well I told Hannah that her aunt Brenda was actress and she see all your photos that you send me.

So Donna what's up honey , Dylan you know me I don't like to get in the middle of anything but I need to ask you something and please be honest with me alright. Yes Donna I will be honest with you as best that I can. Well Kelly came home and she jumped me because I told Brenda to hang up on her and she said that you to talked this morning and stated that you told her that the only reason why you are being around Brenda is because you fault sorry for her and that you fault you had to do it, and that you told Kelly that you loved her and you never loved Brenda and when this was over that you and Kelly were going to be together. So my question is this did you tell Kelly that and its it true that you don't love Brenda and never did? Wow that Slut I can't believe that she would tell you that knowing you are Brenda's best friend , First of Donna I told Kelly I never love her because my heart and soul belongs to Brenda it has been since me and Brenda first met and if while I was with Kelly I never could stop thinking about Brenda and I knew when I chose Kelly I knew I messed up badly and I couldn't take it back , and I never told her that we were getting together again because I only have eyes for one person and that is Brenda Walsh. Okay Dylan thank you for clearing that up for me, they hugged and walked back in to the peach pit and right before they did they saw the one person they didn't want to see is Kelly walking in. they Both ran over to the table before Kelly could say anything to Brenda.

Hey Gang how come I was not invite to this dinner party, Before Steve could say anything Brandon said because we didn't want you here because all you want to do is start drama with my sister. It's not my fault that your sister couldn't handle being around us and ran away like that. First of all Kelly I didn't run away I left so I wouldn't have to see you anymore am so sick of you trying to take my life because you have nothing better to do than to break people up and mess their lives up because you don't want them happy. Let me tell you something Brenda you think these people are your friends why don't you ask them why when you left they all said thank god no more drama, Brandon saw the tears in Bren's face and knew his sister was fixing to leave, and also there is something else you should know if you think Dylan is being honest with you than you better think again because he was with me this morning telling me that he loves me and not you and he is only hanging around you because he feels that he has to why don't you ask Dylan and see what he says Brenda looked at Dylan and she could see the angry in his eyes and knew her answer . Kelly you are a home wrecker and a slut you know damn well I never said that to you, what I said to you was that there is only one person for me and that was Brenda Walsh and that I have loved her since the first time I met her at the high school and she is my heart and soul and I love her with all my heart and soul and that I also told you that I never loved you because how can I love anyone but Brenda. Before Dylan could say anything else Steve said Kelly if you know what is good for you I would leave and if I found out that you have bothered Brenda again you will have me to deal with and then Brandon said me as well and then Andrea and also Donna , Kelly you may be my step sister but I never in my dreams thought you would be this mean to Brenda and there is something else I want you all to know Kelly has been planning this hole break up between Brenda and Dylan since she found out that Dylan and Brenda were a couple. When everyone heard that they all looked at Kelly. Why do you feel the need to take what I have for Kelly I have done nothing wrong to you I have treated you like a sister and you have been planning this ever since day one to mess things up with me and Dylan why? Well first off Brenda I have known Dylan since we were small kids and I have always wanted him and I didn't no other girl having him but me. That is why and I know that Dylan has feelings for me he is just scared to say or tell anyone. Kelly you make me sick I don't have any feelings for you never have and never will. Brenda couldn't take no more so got up and started to walk to the door and stop to tell Nat to make her order to go and he yelled back okay Brenda. Look guys I am out of here I can't take no more about so tired of the drama if I have known all of this I would of stay in London and not even come back here. Brenda wait here is your food thanks Nat how much I own you, it's on the house Brenda honey, thanks Nat love you see you later. As Brenda walked out Donna and David and Brandon and Steve and Janet and Andrea walked out after Brenda, wait Bren please we all love you please don't leave us again we can't lose you again. Look guys this was a mistake am going back to London in the morning I love you all but my heart can't take this again. Brandon can you get Dylan and tell him I need to get back to his house and get out of here please, sure I will get him. Brandon open the back door to the peach pit and Yelled for Dylan man you need to come here, Dylan turn leaving Kelly standing there yea B where is my Bren at Dylan she is going back to London in the morning , WHAT hell no she is not I just got her back there is no way am going to let her leave now everyone is out there trying to make her change her mind, Dylan ran out to Brenda and when he got there they were all hugging Brenda to make her change her mind.

Brenda please we love you and we all need you here we just got you back we won't let Kelly run you way again, look everyone I know that you all love me and I love you all as well but I am not sure I want to put myself through this again really I don't have enough will power for this. Bren I really Love you baby please I can't lose you again I was going to wait until a later date to give this to you but I have had it since college and wanted to give it to you I can't think of a better time to give it to you with all our friends and family here, Brenda Walsh will you please marry me?

Chapter 8

**Everyone looked at Dylan and couldn't believe he just asked Brenda to marry him and that he wanted to marry Brenda since college and never told anyone.**

Well Bren will you make me a happy man and be my wife, Dylan I...Brenda looked at Bran and she knew what he was thinking and she knew how she fault about Dylan, Yes I will marry you I love you so much Dylan grabbed Brenda and hugged her so tight and whisptered I love you baby thank you so much for saying yes.

We are all happy for you so Bren does this mean you will stay here and not leave us again ever; Donna is not going anywhere I promise you guys are my family and that I will never forget. Well than everyone it looks like we are going to have a wedding and we have a lot to do so first thing is first I need to get my bride to be home and then we need to have somewhere to have this wedding. I know where we can have this wedding Dylan. And where is that baby well how about Las Vegas this weekend if everyone is free to leave on Friday afternoon, well baby that sounds like a good idea who is up for a road trip, everyone said at the same time hell yea let's do it. Then it's a plan they all pulled together and did a group hug.

Brandon are you almost ready we are going to be late we need to meet the gang at Dylan's before we leave. Yep am ready lets go. Dylan where you at, In the living room Bren okay be right there, wow baby you look great thanks I am all packed and ready to go is everyone here yet, yea they all just pulled in okay well let's get this done I am so ready to become Mrs. Dylan McKay, Dylan liked the sound of that they both leaned in for a kiss than walked outside where everyone was waiting to follow them to Las Vegas.

When they all pulled into the hotel where the wedding was going to be at Brandon was the first to say Bren are you ready to be a married woman , Bran yes I am good because we all say it's about time you to finally got it right .

The Wedding Day

As Dylan walked down to the church where everyone is waiting he sees Brandon on the way as well.

Hey D are you ready to get married, yes I am let's go.

As everyone watched there to friends get married

Do you Brenda Walsh take Dylan McKay to be your husband for better for worst for sickness and in health to death do you part. I Do... Do you Dylan takes Brenda Walsh to be you wife for better or worse for sickness and health to death do you part? I Do. In the power invested in me I know say you are husband and wife you may kiss your bride.

Now for the first time here is Mr. and Mrs. McKay, whoa they all yelled I love you Bren you made me the happiest man alive, I love you too baby.


End file.
